Discovering True Love
by SonnyAngel
Summary: Totally a LukeLorelai story, with a little RDJ thrown in. Please readreview! Updated finally with chapter eight!
1. Home at Last

1.1 Discovering True Love  
  
Background: It is two months after Lorelai has called off her engagement to Max Medina. Lorelai and Rory are returning to Stars Hollow.  
  
Chapter One: Home At Last  
  
"Oh no, we caught the light again!" Lorelai Gilmore moaned as she dramatically collapsed on the steering wheel.  
  
Her daughter, Rory, looked up from the book she was reading in the backseat. Peering through the windshield at Stars Hollow's first traffic light, she broke into a smile. "We're home!" Looking over at her mother, she repeated, "we're home."  
  
"Yes, I recognize the place," Lorelai told her in her usual sarcastic manner.  
  
Rory continued to gaze at her mother. "How did we get home so fast, mother?" she inquired, "it seemed like the miles just flew by."  
  
"Umm, I'm a good driver?" Lorelai replied, avoiding Rory's gaze.  
  
"Try again."  
  
Lorelai broke down under Rory's scrutiny. "Ok, I might have driven a wee past the speed limit."  
  
Shaking her head, Rory smiled at her mother. Lorelai was the best mother she could have ever asked for. Everything she did, she did with an abandon and flair. There was no middle ground for Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
"You're gonna get caught someday," Rory warned.  
  
"Ahhh, but someday is not today," Lorelai replied, smiling that wide smile for which she was well-known.  
  
  
  
She turned her attention to the traffic light, which was still stubbornly showing red. "Change, change, change," she chanted. She repeated her mantra as Rory looked out the windows at all of their friends. She saw Miss Patty, the dance teacher, who was looking over at their car with a sad look on her face. Rory knew that her mother had called her best friend, Sookie, to tell her the news of the broken engagement to Max Medina. So, she was pretty sure that the whole town knew by now. That was why Lorelai was concentrating on the traffic light, Rory guessed, so she didn't have to see the stares.  
  
But, Lorelai was well-aware of the stares that were beginning to glance their way. 'Come on, light, change,' she thought. All she wanted to do was get home and get away from all the stares. She knew they meant well, but even after two months, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about the break-up, even if it was her idea. Just then, as if by magic, the light changed. Lorelai gave a not-so-silent cheer, "whoo-hoo!" and let her foot off the brake.  
  
As the car sped up, Rory suggested, "how about we stop in for coffee at Luke's before we head home?"  
  
Lorelai inwardly groaned and cursed the day she introduced coffee to her daughter. If she didn't want to talk to anybody in town about her break- up, she especially didn't want to talk to Luke Danes. He was the only person, it seemed, who didn't approve of her and Max. Even though she knew he wouldn't say anything, she didn't want to stand in his diner and see him gloat. "Not today, okay, Ror?" she pleaded, "I just want to get home, take a bath and climb into my own bed."  
  
"Wow, you're really scared of Luke, aren't you?" Rory said, amazed that her mother would avoid anyone or anything.  
  
"What? Me, scared?" Lorelai exclaimed, "I am not scared of Luke Danes."  
  
Rory wasn't buying it. "Yes, you are," she said, "you're so afraid of what he thinks of you, you can't even go into the diner for your daily cup of coffee. That's why we went on the road trip. It wasn't to get away from Max, it was to get away from Luke."  
  
Lorelai was speechless. Where did Rory come up with this? Had she given any indication that she was in any way interested in Luke? "Rory….", she began.  
  
At that moment, Rory's attention was averted. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend, Dean, standing outside. "Stop the car, Mom, okay?" she asked.  
  
Lorelai pulled over to the curb to let Rory out. "I'll meet you at home, okay, hon?" she called, as Rory rushed to get out of the car. Watching her daughter run up to Dean and kiss him hello, Lorelai smiled and wondered if she would ever feel that carefree again.  
  
"Hello, Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai jumped. "God, Luke, don't go sneaking up on a girl, would ya?" she told him, hitting him through the car window.  
  
"Sorry," he grunted. "So, are ya coming in or what?"  
  
(okay, that's all for now. What do ya think so far? Please read & review. I really want feedback on this one.) 


	2. Avoidance 101

Disclaimer: When I posted the first chapter, I realized that I didn't put in a disclaimer. LOL. So, here it is, I do not own any of the characters in this story (I just wish I did. LOL). They are the property of the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read and review my story. It is thanks to you that I am happy to continue L/L's story.  
  
Summary: Lorelai and Rory have returned from their road trip. On their way home, Rory is reunited with Dean as Lorelai is surprised by Luke.  
  
Discovering True Love  
  
Chapter Two: Avoidance 101  
  
Lorelai thought about his question. Normally she didn't have to think twice about getting a cup of coffee at Luke's. But now she was all confused. Rory had accused her of taking the trip to get away from Luke. Could it be true? Lorelai wondered. Was it possible that the reason she was avoiding the town was because of Luke?  
  
She decided that the best thing for her to do would be to continue her daily routine while she thought about what she wanted. She found a parking spot right in front of the diner and got out of the car.  
  
"How was your trip?" Luke asked, innocently, as she fell into step beside him.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Luke looked over at her. She seemed different to him. Normally, Lorelai would be kidding and joking around with him, but now she was almost nervous to be around him. "Um, I was just asking since you were gone for two months," he told her, "you must have done something worth telling in all that time."  
  
Lorelai avoided his glance. "Oh, look, when was that tree planted?" she asked him, changing the subject.  
  
Luke looked over to what she was referring to. It was a pathetic-looking tree in the square. Smirking, he revealed, "that was Taylor's idea. He kept insisting that the square needed a shaded tree for a hot summer day. I kept telling him that summer was not the time to plant it but you know Taylor."  
  
Lorelai nodded, smiling. Taylor was the town's very outspoken mayor. He always had a million ideas for the progress of Stars Hollow.  
  
"Anyway," Luke continued, "Taylor, being Taylor, didn't listen and this summer has been the hottest one of record. The tree didn't stand a chance."  
  
"We have to save that tree, Luke," she insisted, "I say we take turns watering it and talking to it. Telling it that it is not pathetic."  
  
"I am not talking to a tree."  
  
Regardless, Lorelai grabbed him by the arm and dragged him across the street. When they got to the tree, Lorelai knelt down, dragging Luke with her, and started talking. "I know you're hot, Mr. Tree," she began, "but we all appreciate what you're going through. You're going to be the most beautiful tree that ever grew in Stars Hollow." She nudged Luke, motioning for him to speak.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Luke awkwardly said.  
  
Lorelai suddenly got up and ran across the street. She burst into the diner, with Luke right behind her. "I need a pitcher of water," she said to no one in particular. She reached behind the counter and picked up the pitcher Luke always kept there. Luke came around behind the counter and took the pitcher out of her hands. "I need that, Luke," she told him, "for the tree."  
  
"You need water, Lorelai," he told her, as he went into the kitchen to fill it up. When he came back out, Lorelai smiled her thanks to him when he handed it to her. She ran (although more slowly than before) outside and back across the street. Luke stayed behind and watched as she knelt down and began pouring the water over the dehydrated little tree. She was amazing, he thought, as he stood watching her. Lorelai never failed to surprise him. For as long as he could remember, she had been brightening up his day with her zany ideas. And the thing about Lorelai, she wasn't doing it to impress anyone, she was just being….well, she was just being Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai returned to the diner and handed back his pitcher. "I'll need one every day," she told him, adding, "along with my coffee."  
  
She felt better now that she had something else on her mind than herself and her own thoughts. Now that she had a mission, Project Tree she called it, she didn't have to think about Luke or whatever feelings she had for him. Lorelai smiled contently as she took a seat and waited patiently for her coffee. Only as patiently as she could wait, she thought to herself, as she called out to Luke, "where's my coffee?"  
  
  
  
(That's all for now. I admit, it's not very good, but the next chapter will be better, I promise. ( Again, I appreciate any and all feedback.)  
  
1.1 


	3. Back to Work

Disclaimer: I want to reiterate that I do not own any of these characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own (and yours, I hope) amusement.  
  
Author's Note: Regarding the numbers that appeared in the last chapter, I don't know how that happened. They weren't there when I uploaded. If anyone can explain how to fix the problem, I'd appreciate it.  
  
Discovering True Love  
  
Chapter Three: Back to Work  
  
The next day, Lorelai awoke 30 minutes early. She was dressed and ready for work by 7:15 a.m. As she carried a mug of coffee with her, Lorelai stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Rory? I'm leaving!" she called to her sleeping daughter.  
  
A sleepy Rory stumbled down the stairs. Yawning, she asked her mother, "why are you up so early?"  
  
"I have something important to do this morning before I go to work," Lorelai said, holding up a packet of fertilizer, "I have to go feed my tree."  
  
Rory snorted. "Since when do you have a green thumb?" she asked.  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed, "no potshots at your mother!"  
  
"Sorry," Rory apologized, "but, seriously Mom, why the sudden interest in trees?"  
  
"You should have seen this tree, Rory," Lorelai said, "it looked so sad drooping in the heat. You would have done the same."  
  
"Awwww, it was drooping? Poor wittle twee."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Lorelai continued, getting excited, "anyway, Luke told me about Taylor's insistence on planting the tree in the heat of the summer…."  
  
Rory interrupted her. "Wait a minute, Luke was with you when you saw the tree? Oh, I get it, Mom," she said, knowingly.  
  
"What? What does Luke have to do with this?" Lorelai asked, innocently.  
  
"Mom, he has everything to do with the tree. You're using this tree to avoid having to think about him. It's a distraction," Rory told her.  
  
"Hey! Don't psycho-analyze your mother," Lorelai warned, "it's not nice."  
  
"I call them as I see them," Rory replied, with a grin.  
  
"Well, yeah……..I gotta go," Lorelai said, changing the subject.  
  
Turning on her heel, she headed for the front door. Rory called out after her, "say hello to Luke for me!" She watched her mother wave good-bye as she walked out the door and muttered, "when will you see what's right in front of you, Mom?" Shaking her head, Rory decided to put it out of her mind for now and went upstairs and climbed back into bed.  
  
Five minutes later, Lorelai walked into Luke's Diner. Luke was holding a full pitcher of water. Wordlessly, she took it out of his hands. She walked across the street (no running, she was wearing heels) and knelt down next to the tree. "Hi, it's me again," she said, as she started sprinkling some fertilizer on the ground around the roots. "I'm back like I promised. You're going to realize fast that I always keep my promises," she told the tree, as she generously poured water over the limp branches and wetting the ground around the roots. She got quiet, thinking about her life. "You're lucky, Mr. Tree," she said, quietly, "you don't have to worry about meeting a nice tree who can spend the rest of your life with." Thinking about what she just said, Lorelai wondered, "maybe you can meet a nice tree and live together forever and have nice little saplings." Shaking her head, she chided herself, "Lorelai Gilmore, you have now reached a new level of crazy." Standing up, she said goodbye and went back across the street.  
  
Entering the diner again, she returned the pitcher to Luke and ordered a coffee to go. Puzzled, Luke repeated, "to go? You're not staying?"  
  
"No, I got to get to work," Lorelai told him, "I've been away for too long. I have to go check on the inn." Luke poured her coffee in a to-go cup and she left after saying goodbye.  
  
She arrived at the inn ten minutes later. Michel, her French-born concierge, was barking orders from behind the front desk. Seeing Lorelai, he said, in his thick French accent, "oh, good, you are back. The inn is all yours."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Gee, Michel, I missed you too," she laughed.  
  
Michel looked at her like she was crazy. It's nice to see he hasn't changed, Lorelai thought. "What's going on here?" she asked, surveying the busy lobby.  
  
Michel sighed dramatically. "It's a convention of bird-watchers," he drolled. "Let me ask you something, why would you need a convention for bird-watchers?"  
  
At that moment, one of the guests came up to the desk. "Excuse me, sir?"  
  
As Michel tended to the guest, the phone rang. Lorelai picked it up, "Independence Inn," she greeted.  
  
"Lorelai, it would have been nice to get a phone call when you got back," her mother, Emily Gilmore intoned.  
  
Lorelai could hear the disapproval in her mother's voice and regretted answering the phone. "Mother, how nice to hear your voice," Lorelai tried to sound cheerful.  
  
Emily cut through the pretenses. "If that were true, Lorelai, then you would have called last night."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom," she tried to apologize, "we would have called but we ran into some friends on the way home and time just flew by."  
  
"Well, are you still coming to dinner tomorrow night?" Emily asked.  
  
"Tomorrow? Well…,"  
  
"Tomorrow is Friday, is it not?" Emily reminded her.  
  
"Yes, it is, Mom," Lorelai agreed, "but it's also Rory's last Friday before school starts. I just thought you'd let it pass so she can spend time with her friends tomorrow night."  
  
"Rory has plenty of time to see her friends during the day, Lorelai," Emily pointed out, "she won't miss out on much by coming over here. Besides, you've been gone for two months, it's our turn with Rory."  
  
She had a point, Lorelai knew that. She just didn't want to admit that to her mother. "Okay, Mom, we'll be there tomorrow night."  
  
She hung up the phone and made her way to the kitchen. Her best friend, Sookie, was head chef at the inn. They had a shared dream to someday own their own inn. She walked in to find Sookie surrounding by pots and pans, all with something boiling inside. "Hey, girlfriend," Lorelai greeted from the doorway.  
  
Sookie turned around and let out a squeal. "Lorelai! Oh my God, you're finally home!"  
  
They spent the next thirty minutes catching up. There was a lot of gossip that Lorelai had missed while she was away. She laughed when Sookie filled her in on the fights that had occurred at the town council meetings. One of the fights was over the tree. Another one was centered on whether Stars Hollow needed an official song. Taylor had made a visit to New York City and came home insisting that Stars Hollow needed a song like "New York, New York". Luke, of course, was opposed. He thought that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Taylor was so mad; he boycotted Luke's Diner for 2 weeks. Lorelai laughed so hard at that, she almost wet her pants. Michel came in the kitchen at one point and commented, "your laughing sounds like two wild hyenas." To which, they answered with another round of laughing.  
  
Finally, Lorelai went back to the front desk to look over the mail that had accumulated. While she was reading, the front door opened. She looked up to see Max Medina walk in. Seeing Lorelai, he approached the desk. She didn't know what to do. This was the first time she had seen him since the engagement party, since she had broken up with him over the phone. She held her breath as he approached her.  
  
"Hello, Lorelai," he said, calmly, "I called your house and Rory told me you were here."  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She had no idea what she could possibly say to him. Max recognized that she was uncomfortable and was grateful for that. "I didn't come here to fight," he told her, "I just wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"Max…." Lorelai started, finding her voice.  
  
Before she could continue, he held up his hand. "Lorelai, I just want you to be happy," he began, "I just didn't make you happy." He smiled. "I am grateful that you realized that before we got married."  
  
Lorelai smiled weakly. "Well, you know me, the queen of perfect timing," she cracked.  
  
With the ice broken, Max asked her about Rory. "Is she ready for school to start?"  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Rory was ready for school to start back in June!" she joked, "that kid of mine has a constant craving for grades and tests."  
  
They talked for a few more minutes until Max had decided that he had to ask her about Luke. The whole time he and Lorelai were dating, he could sense that the guy did not approve of him. There had to be a reason, he figured. "I have to know something, Lorelai," he told her.  
  
"What?" she answered, hesitantly.  
  
"This Luke person," he started, "how close are you to him?"  
  
Lorelai stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You do realize he has feelings for you, don't you?"  
  
"That's absurd!" Lorelai exclaimed. Why was everyone saying that to her" Lorelai wondered. The very idea was foreign to her, as foreign as the feelings she was beginning to have for Luke.  
  
"You don't have to answer," Max told her, "I really have no right to ask anyway. I was just hoping that we could remain friends and friends confide in each other." Lorelai remained silent, so he continued. "If you're not ready to answer for me, maybe you can answer for yourself. Well, I have to go," he said, looking at his watch, "I have a lot of things to get done before school starts."  
  
Lorelai watched him leave. She didn't move for several minutes, still thinking about what he had said. Quietly she picked up the mail and went into her office.  
  
  
  
(That's all for now, peeps! Hope you enjoyed it! I welcome all of your comments.) 


	4. Taking Chances

Disclaimer: Hey, I fixed the problem with the numbers that were appearing on the previous two chapters. LOL. So, all is well. Anyway, by now you all know that I do not own any of the characters, though I wish I owned Scott Patterson! He's yummy! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Discovering True Love  
  
Chapter Four: Taking Chances  
  
Rating: PG, for a mild make-out scene (guess by whom? Hehehe)  
  
Lorelai was ready to go home. After Max left, she had stayed in her office for an hour trying to digest what he had said. At lunch, she picked at her chicken salad and barely said a word. Finally, at three o'clock, she decided to call it a day.  
  
She arrived home to find Rory and Dean in the living room watching a movie. "Lorelai Gilmore the third! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Rory jumped. "Mom! Don't do that!"  
  
"Pray tell, why are you watching "Love Story" without me?" Lorelai went on, taking a seat on the couch. "Have they had their fight yet?"  
  
Rory turned to Dean. "Mom likes the 'love means never having to say you're sorry' speech," she explained to her boyfriend. To Lorelai, Rory explained, "Dean told me he had never seen this movie, so I thought I would enlighten him."  
  
Lorelai wasn't listening. She had already turned her attention to the movie. But, instead of seeing Ali MacGraw and Ryan O'Neal, she saw herself and Luke in the starring roles. Lorelai blinked. Shaking her head, Lorelai closed her eyes. What was going on with her? She thought. It seemed like everything made her think of Luke.  
  
Rory looked over at her mother. "Mom? Are you okay?"  
  
"I need to go for a walk," she told Rory.  
  
The kids watched her leave the house. "Think she'll go to Luke's?" Dean wondered.  
  
"I hope so," Rory answered, "then maybe she'll go back to normal…well, as normal as my mother can get."  
  
Lorelai walked. She didn't know where she was going. After walking in circles around the town, she found herself at the diner. Looking in the window, she saw Luke was alone. She decided to take a chance.  
  
Damn toaster. Luke had his back to the door as he tried to repair the toaster yet again. Hearing the door open, he turned around. Seeing Lorelai, he called out, "coffee's percolating."  
  
"That's fine," Lorelai told him, as she took a seat at the counter, "I'll wait."  
  
Luke arched an eyebrow. Lorelai, wait for coffee? He thought, where were the cracks she always made when he made her wait for coffee? "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Lorelai answered, "I took off from work early. Couldn't concentrate." Why did I tell him that?  
  
Luke looked at her quizzically. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, "you don't seem yourself."  
  
"Max came to see me today," she told him, "he said a lot of strange things to me."  
  
Luke grunted. He never liked Max Medina. He wasn't good enough for Lorelai. "You want me to beat him up for you?"  
  
Lorelai stared at him. "Would you really do that for me?"  
  
Luke saw a look in her eyes. She needed to know something, he could tell. "I would do anything for you, Lorelai," he said, quietly.  
  
Lorelai didn't know what to say. She kept thinking of what everyone had told her. Max, Rory, Sookie, Miss Patty. Practically the whole town was in on this secret that she had no idea about. Luke would do anything for me, she told herself, and it's time I did something.  
  
Lorelai stood up. She walked around the counter until she was standing directly in front of Luke. Taking his face in her hands, she slowly pulled him toward her and kissed him. As they kissed, she ran her hands through his hair, knocking off the baseball cap he always wore. The kiss sent electrical currents throughout her whole body.  
  
Luke couldn't believe his luck. For so long, he wouldn't let himself want her. But it was something he couldn't deny. He had wanted her since the first time she walked into his diner demanding a cup of coffee. And now, he was kissing her. His hands roamed her body as his tongue roamed her mouth.  
  
They broke apart reluctantly. Staring into his eyes, Lorelai knew she hadn't done the wrong thing. Smiling, she told him, "we just kissed."  
  
Luke chuckled. "Yeah, we did." Pausing, he added, "how was it for you?"  
  
Lorelai kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?" she asked him, quietly, as she pulled away.  
  
As Lorelai picked up his baseball cap from the floor, she noticed the crowd that had formed outside the diner. "Umm, Luke? We have company."  
  
Luke turned to the door. The whole town of Stars Hollow (including Rory and Dean, who had abandoned the movie) broke into applause. Luke and Lorelai laughed as they held each other and basked in their friends' approval. With a wave of their hands, they invited them into the diner. Everyone poured in and began congratulating the both of them.  
  
  
  
(Hope you enjoyed it! But, rest assured, this is not the end. Would I do that to you??) 


	5. What Now?

Disclaimer: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I really enjoyed reading your reviews. Anyway, as I promised at the end, I have much, much more planned for Luke & Lorelai, the best thing to happen to primetime since Doug & Carol on ER. As always, I do not own these characters, I just love them like they were mine.  
  
Discovering True Love  
  
Chapter Five: What Now?  
  
After their very public display of affection, Luke & Lorelai were bombarded with well-wishes from their friends. Everyone, it seemed, had an opinion on this union. The night passed quickly and Luke & Lorelai barely had time to have a word with each other all night. Now, as the last of their friends left the diner, Luke & Lorelai were left alone together for the first time in hours.  
  
Lorelai yawned. "What time is it?" she asked, yanking at Luke's arm to get a look at his watch.  
  
"Time to get yourself a watch," Luke joked, yanking back his arm. Just because he and Lorelai's relationship had changed, didn't mean they had to be all lovey-dovey, he thought.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Why should I get a watch, when you're here to tell me the time?" she teased him.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "It's time for you to go home, Lorelai," he told her, "you're so tired, you're getting corny."  
  
Lorelai yawned again. "I guess you're right," she told him, "I can barely keep my eyes open."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his neck. Closing her eyes, she hummed, "I could stay here all night."  
  
"Lorelai? Are you falling asleep?"  
  
Lorelai continued to hum. She was on the verge of dreamland and didn't hear him. Luke stood holding her for a few minutes longer, not wanting to spoil the moment. Finally, he decided that she needed to get some sleep. Picking her up, he carried her upstairs to his apartment and laid her on his bed. As she stirred in her sleep, he covered her with a blanket. Taking a blanket for himself, Luke made himself comfortable on the chair by the bed. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before sleep overtook him. Closing his eyes, he soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
1 The Next Morning  
  
Lorelai awoke first. Looking around, she realized that she was in Luke's apartment. Seeing him asleep on a nearby chair, she smiled. He had given her his only bed, she thought. She noticed that he had dropped his blanket on the floor. Standing up, she picked up the blanket and covered him again.  
  
Luke stirred. Opening his eyes, he saw Lorelai leaning over him. God, she smelled good, he thought.  
  
Lorelai smiled at him. "Good morning," she said, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Luke smiled back. "Good morning to you," he said, pulling her down onto his lap.  
  
They kissed luxuriously, enjoying their quiet moment together. Lorelai pulled away first. "I need to get home," she told him, starting to get up, "Rory should be waking up soon and she'll wonder where I am."  
  
Luke helped her up. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "You hungry?" he asked, opening the refrigerator. "I can make us some eggs before you go."  
  
"You're gonna cook for me?"  
  
Looking over at her, he grinned. "I cook for you every day, Lorelai."  
  
"Yeah, but that's downstairs in the diner," she said, "and I pay you. This is…."  
  
"Weird?"  
  
Lorelai looked at him. Weird was a good word, she decided, wondering where they were in their relationship. Where did they stand with each other? Walking over to the counter, Lorelai leaned on her elbows. "I guess we haven't really talked about what happened last night, huh?"  
  
Luke closed the refrigerator. He leaned on the counter opposite Lorelai. Their faces were inches apart. "I'm glad you came over last night," he told her, quietly.  
  
"Me, too," she said, grinning. Pausing, she added, "where do we go from here?"  
  
"Why do we have to decide now?" Luke asked her, "why don't we just enjoy ourselves and just have fun? Don't we deserve it?"  
  
Lorelai smiled at him. He was so darn cute, she thought. How could she resist him when he was looking at her the way he was? "Okay," she began, "for once, I'm not going to over-think myself out of this relationship. I'm just going to go with wherever it takes us."  
  
  
  
(That's all for now. I know it's kind of short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review. I look forward to reading them.) 


	6. Family Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just the story. None of this is for personal gain. I just want to send out positive vibes to all who read it and who love Luke & Lorelai as much as I do.  
  
Author's Note: I was surfing over at the WB online and found something note-worthy. It seems that I have been misspelling the name of Lorelai's best friend. Well, fans, as of today, Sookie's name has been corrected in the previous chapters. If you're a stickler for detail like me, this has been bothering you throughout the entire story. If you didn't notice or even care, then you've probably stopped reading this author's note and are in the process of reading the chapter. So…..enjoy!  
  
Discovering True Love  
  
Chapter Six: Family Dinner  
  
When Lorelai got home, she found Rory asleep on the couch. Nudging her with the to-go box she carried from Luke's, Lorelai sang out, "hello, Sleeping Beauty."  
  
Rory opened her eyes. "Mom! Where have you been?" she asked, sitting up. "I thought you might want to talk last night, so I stayed up to wait."  
  
Lorelai smiled. Man, what did I do right when I had this kid, she wondered? "You didn't have to do that," she said.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"With what?" Lorelai smirked. She laughed when she saw Rory's expression. "What? I fell asleep at Luke's."  
  
"You fell asleep?" Rory asked, arching her eyebrows.  
  
Lorelai read her mind. "No! Nothing happened," she said, "I just fell asleep in Luke's bed."  
  
Again, Rory arched her eyebrows.  
  
"If you don't watch it, you're face is going to freeze like that," Lorelai warned, changing the subject.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I mean it, you're going to go your whole life with your eyebrows raised and people are going to look at you and point and laugh."  
  
"Mom," Rory repeated, "you can tell me what happened. I'll understand."  
  
"I already told you, nothing happened," Lorelai insisted, "I fell asleep in Luke's bed and he slept on a chair." She stood up and headed upstairs with Rory following closely behind. Walking into her bedroom, Lorelai hurried over to the bathroom. It was already 8:30 am and if she didn't get a move on, she was going to be late for work.  
  
Rory sat down on the bed. "So?" she called out, as her mother turned on the shower.  
  
"So what?" Lorelai answered, over the noise of the water.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "What happened after we left the diner last night?" she prodded.  
  
Lorelai peered into the bedroom. "Rory, I told you already," she told her, "nothing happened. I was too tired to walk home so Luke carried me up to his apartment and I went to sleep."  
  
"He carried you?"  
  
"Yes, now can we table this discussion for a later time when I don't have to go work?" Lorelai closed the bathroom door and stepped into the shower. As she stood under the water, Lorelai reviewed the events of the previous night and the morning. She felt lighter than she had felt in a long time. Kissing Luke just seemed like the right thing to do. It seemed as if a piece of the puzzle of her life had just fallen into place.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai arrived at work a little after 9:00 am. The lobby seemed to be bare except for a few guests sitting in the lounge reading the morning paper. Michel stood at his post behind the desk, reading, only looking up when Lorelai walked in. "Good morning, Michel!" she greeted, in her usual upbeat manner, to which he responded by walking away. "Watch the desk for me, please, while I go get some coffee," he called over his shoulder, on his way to the kitchen.  
  
A minute after Michel went in, Sookie came running out of the kitchen. "Oh, my God, Lorelai," she enthused, "tell everything that happened last night."  
  
She was in the mood for gossip, Lorelai knew, but she told her the same thing she had told Rory. Sookie continued to try to get information out of her until Lorelai retreated into her office.  
  
***  
  
The day passed quickly and soon it was 5:00 PM. Lorelai called out her good-byes and hurried out of the inn. It would not do to be late for one of her mother's family dinners. When she arrived home, she leapt out of the car, leaving the car running. "Rory! You ready to go?" she called out, running into the house.  
  
Rory came downstairs, dressed conservatively in a khaki skirt and a dark blue pullover shirt. Making a face, Lorelai asked her, "you're wearing that?"  
  
Looking down at herself, self-consciously, Rory asked, "what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing, you look great, you always do, Rory," Lorelai assured her, "you just look like one of a dozen of those Chilton girls."  
  
Rory grinned. "I am one of those "Chilton" girls," she said, proudly.  
  
"No, you're a "Gilmore" girl," Lorelai insisted, "that means you dress the way you want and damn the nay-sayers."  
  
Rory laughed. "I know, Mom," she began, "I just thought I'd wear this tonight to look nice for Grandma and Grandpa. It's been two months since I've seen them."  
  
Lorelai grunted. "Oh, well, it's too late to change now."  
  
They left the house and climbed into the car. The drive to Emily and Richard's house in Hartford was a pretty straight trip. They usually didn't hit a lot of traffic so they were there in 30 minutes.  
  
Knocking on the door, Lorelai commented, "I wonder what torture Mom has in mind for me since I cancelled the wedding."  
  
"Maybe she'll surprise you," Rory offered.  
  
"For my mother to surprise me, she would have to…."  
  
Lorelai didn't get a chance to finish her statement. Emily Gilmore herself opened the door. She was impeccably dressed in an outfit that could rival Jackie Kennedy. Her white blouse was pressed to perfection, without a wrinkle in sight. She had on a single strand of pearls with matching earrings. Her black skirt was at a conservative length and she was wearing black shoes with an inch-high heel. In essence, she was the epitome of the wealthy elite.  
  
Her stern face softened when she saw her granddaughter. "Rory! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, as she hugged her. As she pulled away, Emily looked over her clothes. "You look very nice, Rory," she complimented her on her choice of clothes.  
  
Lorelai stood watching the exchange. "Hi, Mom, remember me? Rory's mom?"  
  
"Hello, Lorelai," Emily said, extending her cheek for her daughter to kiss. Looking her up and down, Emily told her, "you look nice tonight."  
  
Lorelai looked down at the simple dress she had put on that morning. She usually didn't dress this way when she went to her parents' house; she was uncomfortable enough during the family dinner.  
  
The three of them walked into the living room. Richard Gilmore was reading the evening paper. Laying it down, he stood up to greet his daughter and granddaughter.  
  
"Hi, Grandpa," Rory said, as she hugged him. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Very productive," he replied, "how was yours?"  
  
"We had a blast on our road trip," Rory told him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you did," he smiled her use of youthful colloquialisms. He looked over at Lorelai. "Hello there, daughter."  
  
"Hello there, Father," Lorelai smiled, giving him a big hug. She had always been close to her father.  
  
"Anyone want a drink?" Richard asked, walking over to the bar. Dropping ice cubes into four tumblers, he waited for their drink orders.  
  
Lorelai and Rory sat on the sofa while Emily sat in one of the high-backed chairs. Richard handed them their drinks and then returned to his own seat. Instead of picking up his paper, he asked about the girls' trip. "Where in world did you go?"  
  
Rory brightened up at the thought of the trip. "We drove to New York City first," she began, "and we saw two plays."  
  
"Oh, really? What plays?" Emily asked.  
  
"Lion King and Cabaret," Rory answered her, excitedly, "I loved it!"  
  
Lorelai watched as Rory regaled her grandparents with their exploits on the rode. Her only contributions to the conversation were occasional "you betcha's" and "uh-huh's". Soon, the maid came in to announce that dinner was served and the foursome made their way into the dining room.  
  
As soon as they were seated, Emily turned to Lorelai. "You haven't said much since you've been here. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Lorelai smiled at her mother's lame attempt at a joke. "Yes, Mom, I'm fine," she told her, "I was just letting Rory tell you all about the trip."  
  
"Well, you haven't even mentioned the broken engagement," Emily pointed out, "do you realize how much it entailed having to cancel everything at such short notice?"  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath. Looking at her watch, she noted the time. Only took 20 minutes before she brought that up, she thought. "Well, Mom, most people would say that it was a good thing I cancelled if I had any doubts."  
  
Emily scoffed. "And some people would wonder why you would get engaged in the first place if you had any doubts."  
  
Lorelai sighed. She didn't want to get into this with her mother now. All she wanted to do is get through this dinner and get back to Stars Hollow. She and Rory always stopped for dessert at Luke's after dinner at her parents. Luke. Lorelai smiled at the thought of him. The way he looked at her that morning when she woke him up.  
  
Emily looked at her. "What are you smiling about, Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai didn't want to tell her about Luke just yet. She knew how her mother would react to the news that she was getting close to Luke and she didn't want to hear it. Instead she just smiled more and told her mother, "nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Rory hid a small smile herself as her grandmother pursed her lips together, frustrated that Lorelai chose not to confide in her.  
  
  
  
(That's all for now. Hope you like it! Please read & review. I really look forward to reading your thoughts.) 


	7. New Boy in Town

Author's Note: Okay, I decided that I have been neglecting this story for far too long. So, I'm back! I think if I want Luke and Lorelai to get together, I better write it myself. Lorelai is dating some coffee guy and Luke is with a lawyer????? Why are they doing this to me??? Anyway, here's the continuation of my story. It continues from the where I left off.  
  
Also, I have to say, originally this was going to be, not only a L/L fanfic, but also R/D, but I've changed it a bit---I've been charmed by a wily little guy named Jess---he's making an appearance here, so get ready for the triangle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Gilmore Girls or its' characters.  
  
Discovering True Love  
  
Chapter Seven: New Boy in Town  
  
Lorelai pulled the car into a parking spot in front of Luke's. "Oh, good, he's still open!" she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Rory looked over at her mother. "Of course he's still open," she said, "Luke wouldn't close until you came in for one last cup of coffee."  
  
Lorelai smiled to herself. She knew Rory was right. She could always count on Luke to supply her with coffee. 'And maybe something more,' she secretly thought.  
  
Pulling into a parking spot in front of the diner, Lorelai followed Rory inside. They sat at their usual table. "Can we get some coffee, Caesar?" Lorelai called out to Luke's part-time cook. Caesar nodded and carried the coffee pot and two giant mugs over to their table. As he filled each cup, Lorelai smiled up at him. "Where's Luke?" She knew that Caesar rarely left the kitchen, except to cover the restaurant when Luke was unavailable.  
  
"He ran to the bus stop," Caesar replied, "He'll be back soon. You want pie? We've got pecan praline."  
  
Lorelai nodded and continued to try to get some information from Caesar but he either wasn't cooperating or he just didn't know. When he retreated back to the counter, Lorelai turned to Rory. She was lost in thought, staring out the window. "What are you looking at?" she asked, craning her neck to look out the window.  
  
"Huh?" Rory was startled out of her reverie. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"Wow, you were a million miles away," Lorelai teased. "What was so engrossing that you would ignore your own mother?"  
  
Rory pointed out the window. Luke was walking towards the diner with a teenage boy. The boy was not happy, Rory could see how he was slouched over as he walked and even though she wasn't close enough to see, she knew he was frowning.  
  
"Who's that?" Lorelai asked Caesar, as he brought over their pie.  
  
When he shrugged, Lorelai and Rory turned to watch through the window. Luke led the boy into the diner. "My apartment's upstairs," he was saying, "take your stuff and I'll be up in a minute."  
  
The boy said nothing as he turned toward the stairs. Luke sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he asked himself. Just then, he saw Lorelai and Rory sitting nearby. Smiling, he went over to their table. "Hey, been here long?" he asked, as he took a seat next to Lorelai. He bent over and kissed her quickly.  
  
"Are you just going to act like nothing's happened?" Lorelai accused.  
  
"What are you talking about now?" he asked, bracing for another "Lorelai rant". As much as he cared for Lorelai, he could only take so much of her ramblings before he lost his mind.  
  
Lorelai looked at him. "When were you going to tell us who that was who went upstairs?"  
  
Luke smirked. "He's my nephew," he finally said, "my sister Liz's son, Jess."  
  
"What's he doing here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Oh, my sister was having a few problems so she sent Jess to live here while she straightened them out," Luke replied. "Let me tell you, Jess is not happy to be here. He hasn't said a word since I picked him up."  
  
During the entire exchange, Rory had remained quiet. She had been riveted since she spotted Jess. There was something about him that made her want to get to know him. Maybe it was the tortured soul he appeared to be as he silently walked in the diner, Rory didn't know, but she did know that he intrigued her.  
  
Later, that night, Lorelai and Rory finally made it home. "Good night, hon," Lorelai called to her daughter, as she trudged upstairs. Rory went into her room and picked up her favorite book, Great Expectations, and pulled back the covers. She slid underneath fully clothed and opened her book. Within five minutes, she was asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Lorelai was awakened by her fuzzy alarm clock ringing at 8 am. Without picking up her head, she reached out and grabbed the clock and threw it halfway across the room.  
  
"Yikes!" Rory called out, as she poked her head in to her mother's room, just as the clock hit the door. "Mom? Is it safe to come in?"  
  
Lorelai poked her head out of the covers. Seeing Rory dressed, she creased her brow. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I'm meeting Dean for breakfast," Rory told her  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Have fun, babe," she called out, as she burrowed underneath the blankets again.  
  
Rory walked into town towards Luke's diner. Everyone in town seemed to be awake already. She saw Miss Patty standing outside her dance studio and Taylor Doose was sweeping outside his store as she walked by.  
  
As she reached Luke's, she peeked in the window, but didn't spot Dean. She let herself in and took a seat at the counter. Luke was nowhere in sight. "Hello!" she called.  
  
Just then, Jess came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl full of cereal. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Rory. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm Rory," she smiled, recognizing him from the night before, "you must be Jess."  
  
"Rory? Is that supposed to mean something to me?" he cracked.  
  
Rory frowned. "I'm a friend of Luke's," she told him, irritated.  
  
"Oh, that makes a big difference," Jess said, sarcastically. He turned away and walked quickly upstairs.  
  
Rory was stunned. She wasn't used to being treated so rudely. Paris didn't even treat her this badly.  
  
Dean walked in and saw Rory sitting alone. "Good morning," he greeted, as he took a seat next to her. She smiled absentmindedly when he kissed her. Luke appeared downstairs and poured them a cup of coffee. After giving him their order, he went into the kitchen. They could hear muffled shouts as he noticed the mess that Jess made.  
*****  
That's all for now---hope you like it. Please review! 


	8. Movie Night at the Gilmore's

Discovering True Love

A Gilmore Girls fic

Author's Note:  Okay, I did it again…I neglected this story again.  I've just been blocked; I couldn't figure out what to do next.  But I thought of something so I'm back.  Hope you enjoy it!  Please review!

**Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me.  I'm only borrowing them from Amy Sherman-Palladino.**

** Chapter Eight:  Movie night at the Gilmore's**

**          "Hey Ror??"  Lorelai asked her daughter, "Do you know where 'Casablanca' is?"**

**          Without picking her head up from the book she was reading on the couch, Rory replied, "somewhere in Morocco?"**

**          "No, the movie 'Casablanca'", Lorelai retorted, "I can't find it."**

**          Rory finally looked up.  "Why are you looking for 'Casablanca'?" she asked.  "We haven't watched that in ages."**

**           "Luke's coming over," Lorelai answered, "He hasn't seen it."**

**          "What?  You're kidding," Rory queried, incredulous.  "How could he not have seen the greatest movie of all time?"**

**          "I know!" Lorelai exclaimed, "That's what I told him.  The man seriously needs to be schooled."**

**          "And you're just the woman to do it," Rory said, with a twinkle in her eye.**

**          "You're darn tootin'!"**

**          Lorelai turned back to the shelf and continued rummaging through their collection.  "So have you seen it?" she asked again.**

**          "Umm, I don't know," Rory began, "oh, wait, look in the box for 'The Shining'."**

**          "Why would it be there?" Lorelai asked.**

**          "Oh, I was cleaning up and I couldn't find the box for 'Casablanca', so I stuck it in 'The Shining'," Rory told her.**

**          "So, where's 'The Shining'?"**

**          "In the freezer."**

**          Lorelai laughed.  "What's it doing there in there?"**

**          Rory blushed.  "The last time Dean was here, he made me watch it with him, and when he left, I went to bed and couldn't sleep knowing it was in the VCR, so I hid it in the freezer."**

**          "Oh, that makes sense," Lorelai said, trying to control her laughter.**

**          "It's not funny," Rory protested, "it freaked me out."**

**          "Oh, I believe you, hon," Lorelai assured her, "why didn't you come get me?"**

**          "I don't know," Rory replied, "I was embarrassed." **

**          Lorelai found the box and pulled out the movie.  "Voila!"  Just then, the doorbell rang.  "Perfect timing," she smiled.  "Come in, Luke!"**

**          Luke opened the door and walked in carrying a large bag.  "You always leave your door open at night like this?" he inquired, as he came in.**

**          "Only when we're expecting good-looking men," Lorelai grinned.**

**          Luke rolled his eyes.  "Crazy lady," he muttered, as he gave her a quick kiss.**

**          "Hi Luke," Rory greeted, "what do you have in those bag?"**

**          Luke placed the bag on the coffee table and began taking the items out.  "Food…your mother's orders," he replied, "I've got hamburgers, I've got fries, I've got chicken, I've got salad, in case your mother wants a salad," he winked at Rory.**

**          "When has my mother ever wanted a salad?" Rory asked, returning his wink.**

**          "Good point," Luke acquiesced, "that's for me."**

**          "This is a start," Lorelai told him, after looking into all the takeout boxes, "at least until the Chinese food comes."**

**          "Chinese food?" Luke exclaimed, "you ordered more food?"**

**          "Luke, it works this way," Lorelai told him, slowly as if talking to a child, "we have to have a wide variety of food in front of us, so that we don't have to get up to go to get more food, thus interrupting the magic that is 'Casablanca'."**

**          Luke shook his head.  "Whatever," he grumbled, "you're the boss here."**

**          "Good, I'm so glad you figured that out," Lorelai told him, "things will run so much smoother now."**

**          Rory smiled at their exchange.  She liked the fact that Luke and her mother were together.  They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.  "Well, I'm going to get going," she said, coming out of her reverie, "Lane's waiting."**

**          "Okay, hon. I'll see you later."**

**          Rory went to her room to retrieve her overnight bag and left, calling out a "goodbye" behind her.  Lorelai put the movie in the VCR while Luke sat down on the couch.  "How long is this movie, by the way?" he asked.**

**          "About two hours," Lorelai replied, joining him on the couch, "but I feel free to rewind my favorite parts just to make it longer."**

**          "Oh, really?  And why, pray tell, do you do that?" Luke inquired.**

**          "Because I can," Lorelai told him, "I have the remote."  She paused.  "Are you ready?  All comfy?"**

**          Luke exaggerated his shift on the seat.  "Okay…ready, set, go."**

**          "You're sure, cause the most important thing about movie-watching is comfort," Lorelai warned him, "there's nothing more annoying than sitting next to someone who keeps fidgeting in his seat."**

**          Luke glared at her.  "Start the movie."**

**          Lorelai dramatically pointed the remote at the VCR.  The FBI logo flashed on.  "Here we go, 'Casablanca'."  She looked over at Luke.  He smiled at her and raised his arm, allowing her to snuggle close to him.  "This is nice," he said, as he closed his arm around her.**

**          Lorelai promptly "shushed" him.**

**************

Three hours later… 

****

**          Lorelai sniffed and pressed "stop" on the VCR.  "No matter how many times I see this movie…" She looked over at Luke and saw him turn his face.  "Aww, are you crying, Luke?" she asked.**

**          Luke quickly recovered.  "What?  Who, me?" he protested, quickly running his hand over his eyes.  "No, I just got something in my eye."**

**          Lorelai smiled.  "Yeah, a tear," she said, as she moved toward him.  "I think it's great you can cry over a movie.  Just think what this means…we can now watch all the classics together, 'Gone with the Wind'…"**

**          Luke suddenly kissed her.  "There, that was the only thing I could think of to shut you up," he said when they broke away.**

**          "Shut up and kiss me again, Luke," Lorelai demanded, pulling him down on the couch with her.  **

**"Are you sure Rory isn't coming home soon?" Luke asked.**

**"Yeah, yeah, she's sleeping over at Lane's tonight," Lorelai assured him.**

**Soon, the couch was not conducive to their passion.  "Let's go upstairs," Lorelai suggested, dragging him to his feet.  After one more kiss, Lorelai led the way up the stairs to her room.**

**************

The next morning… 

****

******Lorelai awoke slowly.  Opening her eyes, she saw Luke sitting on the bed tying his shoes.  "What time is it?" she asked, groggily.**

**          Luke turned to her with a smile.  "Five-thirty," he answered.**

**          "Five-thirty!?  Why are you up so early?  Where are you going?"**

**          "I have a diner to open, remember?" Luke told her, "go back to sleep, ok?"  He leaned over and kissed her.  "I'll see you later."**

**          Lorelai lay back down and rolled over.  "Mm-hmm," she murmured, as she drifted off to sleep.  The last thing she heard was the soft click of her bedroom door as Luke closed it behind him.**

**(Hope you liked it.  This is how Luke & Lorelai's movie night SHOULD have ended on the show!   Nicole who??? LOL!  Please review!!!)**


End file.
